An Improbable and Unlikely Couple
by Blubglub
Summary: Matt tells Jun how he really feels about her and it isn't pretty. Not a Junato. Don't know if you'd consider this a romance but read anyway. Please R


A/N: Hello it's me. This story is based on idea I came up with. It's not your usual pairing, but hey, variety is usually good.  
  
An Improbable and Unlikely Couple  
  
Or Who'd a Thunk It?  
  
By Blubglub  
  
It was a warm autumn day and the sun was shining. School had just let out and kids were swarming out the doors like a disturbed hornet's nest. Matt and a couple of his friends were walking home, albeit with a pack of rabid fan-girls in tow. The group chatted and joked as they walked, saying goodbye to the occasional member who turned off along a different path on their way home. Eventually it was Matt's turn to go his separate way, and so with a wave and a goodbye, mirrored back to him by the remainder of the group, plus some blown kisses from a few of the fan-girls, he turned down another street. He hadn't walked a full block before a voice calling his name grated on his nerves. 'Oh no,' he thought.  
  
"Matt!" called out a girl with brown, spiky hair as she ran to catch up to him.  
  
'Just what I need; Jun,' he thought depressingly   
  
"Oh, Matt sweetie," said Jun as she caught up with him, attaching herself to his arm like a remora to a shark.  
  
"What a surprise to see you Jun," said Matt with about as much enthusiasm as a dead man, which he saw as a preferable situation to the one he was in now.  
  
"I like to surprise my boyfriend," she said, looking at him with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Everything with you is a surprise," Matt replied, trying to look for a way to get out of her grasp.  
  
"Well, I have another surprise for you then," she said, hugging his arm tighter. "I've made reservations for diner for us tonight, you can pick me up around seven."  
  
"Sorry, but I've got a practice with my band tonight," Matt said, thinking up a quick excuse.  
  
"No, you don't," replied Jun, "I checked with your drummer beforehand and he said you didn't."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's an emergency practice," he explained casually.  
  
"What's the emergency?" asked Jun, concern in her voice.  
  
"Well, me and the rest of the band are interviewing a new drummer who only became available recently. We want to see what he can do now, before anybody else does. We didn't tell our old drummer because we didn't want him to think we wanted to replace him, but we might if this kid is good," explained Matt.  
  
"Really, who's the kid," asked Jun slyly.  
  
"Oh David something-or-other," answered Matt. "He used to play with 'Red Dog.'"  
  
"That's funny, because 'Red Dog' doesn't have a drummer," said Jun, studying Matt's face.  
  
"That lying cheat!" shouted Matt, recovering quickly, "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when we meet tonight."  
  
"Give it up Matt, I know when people are lying" said Jun earnestly. Then she squealed and added, "I love it when you play hard to get. Pick me up around seven and don't forget to bring flowers." Matt couldn't take it anymore. Ripping his arm out of Jun's grasp he turned on her and shouted.  
  
"This has gone on for long enough Jun, I have tried to be nice about this but you apparently are too dull to get it, so let me put it in easier terms," he yelled in her face "We are not a couple! You are not my girlfriend! I am not your boyfriend except in whatever fantasy you've constructed! We don't have a date tonight! Why? Because I don't like you! I never liked you! In fact I think I hate you! You understand what hate is, don't you? The dictionary defines it as a strong dislike of someone or something very much! It also is synonymous with abhor and detest! Detest is a strong dislike mixed with scorn and abhor means to shrink away in horror or feel overpowering disgust or hate for something; loathe! I despise your existence and nothing would make me happier than to never see you again!" With that he threw his hands in the air, punctuating the end of his tirade.   
  
Jun was obviously shocked, and as she stared at Matt, his eyes cold and uncaring, his mouth set in a frown, she felt her eyes begin to water. "But Matt..." she began, but he cut her off sharply.  
  
"But nothing Jun!" he shouted, then lowering his voice, he said patronizingly, "Please, leave me alone." She stared at him for a few seconds, but to her they were an eternity. Then turning she ran, the tears streaming from her eyes glittering in the air. (You know what I'm talking about. Whenever a crying person turns their head and runs away in an anime their tears look like tiny stars floating in the air-BG) Her eyes blinded by her tears, she bumped into Tai in her haste.  
  
"What the?" was all he got out before she pushed him aside and continued running. Tai just stared in wonder at her fleeing form. Turning back he saw Matt standing there, his eyes locked coldly on Jun's back, as if pushing her away with a stare. When Jun was nothing but a shrinking form in the distance Matt turned his attention back to Tai who was looking at him questioningly. "What was that all about?" Tai asked and Matt recanted the whole story.   
  
"...and then I told her I never wanted to see her again and asked her to leave," finished Matt. Tai looked at Matt in deep thought for a moment before punching him in the face. Matt fell back in shock, his hand coming up to a rapidly forming bruise on his cheek.  
  
"You're a jerk, you know that Matt," said Tai in disgust. "You know she liked you, yet you had to go and do a stupid thing like that."  
  
"But, you know how she was. She was obsessed, she never stopped," stammered out Matt in response.  
  
"She never stopped because she liked you. She worshipped you, just like every other girl," muttered Tai bitterly. Then in what could almost be described as rage (but not quite) he shouted "But nooo! Mr. big hot stuff, lead singer, god's-gift-to-women, Matt Ishida was too good for her!" Stopping Tai gathered his breath and started again, this time at a normal voice level. "What made her worse than all the other mindless bimbos lusting after you? (no offence to Matt fans-BG) She just had a crush on you, and albeit that she may have been a bit extreme about it, there was no harm in it. What made it so hard for you to go out on a date with her?"  
  
"I have my reasons," said Matt simply, not offering to share them.  
  
"Like what?" asked Tai.  
  
"Well, she's an annoying pest, exactly like her brother. Tell me how does Kari feel about Davis' attention to her?" asked Matt, agitated by his friend's defense of Jun.  
  
"She hates it, but this isn't about Davis and Kari," answered Tai.  
  
"Exactly! Now you know what I go through," continued Matt, then, hushed, he added, "and do you have any idea about what it would look like if I was seen with her? It'd ruin my reputation. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think I'm beginning to," said Tai glumly, amazed at how shallow Matt could be. "It isn't about her, it's about you and your stupid reputation. Plenty of guys would want to go out with Jun, but you see yourself as above us all."  
  
"It's not that Tai, it's that, well, Jun is seen as sort of a slut. I'm known for having good taste in women," explained Matt.  
  
"Like who? You haven't had a girlfriend for over a year now," returned Tai.  
  
"I just haven't found the right girl," said Matt, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"And you never will if you just wait. You have to get out on the dance floor and dance, get on the train, and all those other cliches that tell you not to let life pass you by. How do you know Jun isn't the right girl? I guess you never will know because after what you said to her I doubt she'll forgive you, said Tai before adding sharply, "I wouldn't." With that Tai turned and left.  
  
"Why do you care about Jun?" demanded Matt irately at Tai's retreating form, his agitation at Tai's defense of Jun turning to anger. "I thought you hated the Motimoyas" Tai had no answer to this and so said nothing as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Tai was on his way back home and had decided to cut through the park to shave time off his journey. As he walked under the trees, their leaves golden with the coming of autumn, he thought over his confrontation with Matt. 'I know he doesn't like Jun, but I never thought he could be mean enough to snap at her like that,' he thought. 'I've always known him to be considerate of others feelings, but maybe he's changed. It doesn't matter, what he did was still wrong and he had no reason to do it. Didn't he? Why should I doubt him? He said he had reasons and maybe he had some that he didn't tell me. He's my friend and Jun is my? What would I consider Jun' he wondered.   
  
Matt's voice came back to him. "Why do you care about Jun?"  
  
'Why do I care about Jun?' Tai asked himself. His reverie was interrupted by the sound of sobbing. Looking around he realized that he had wandered off of his original path and ended up at the lake in the center of the park. He did a quick search of his surroundings but couldn't see the source of the crying. Near the edge of the lake were three people fishing, though one had wings, another was wearing a white ninja suit and the third was actually a cartoon fish. (It's Blubglub (not me) and Guy. I'll make them appear whether you like it or not. Note: the winged character has yet to be introduced in any of my stories, so keep reading-BG) Despite the oddness of the trio, Tai thought nothing of it and continued his search. Following the sound of weeping threw some bushes he found the source. There, sitting on a bench, was Jun, weeping and crying and generally making an emotional wreck of herself. Despite feelings that he should leave, Tai decided to try and approach her.   
  
When she heard his footsteps among the leaves, Jun looked up from her weeping, her eyes red. "What do you want?" she asked sullenly as he came up beside her.  
  
"Just to talk. May I sit down?" asked Tai. Jun made room and he sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What do you think?" she retorted bitterly, dabbing her sore eyes with a tissue. Then seeing the wounded look on his face she apologized, "Sorry, I can see that you want to help me, it's just I'm a little upset right now."  
  
'That's an understatement' thought Tai before responding. "You have a good reason to be upset. Matt was a little harsh."  
  
"I can see why he would be harsh. Who'd ever want to go out with me?" she asked caustically, punctuating her words by blowing her nose- rather loudly.  
  
"Lots of guys," said Tai, not quite sure how to respond.  
  
"Then how come none of them ever asked me out?" asked Jun acrimoniously. Then flinging herself against Tai's chest, surprising him; she broke out into a fresh bout of tears, she sobbed, "I thought Matt would be a good boyfriend. He always looked lonely despite all his friends and I wanted to cheer him up a little. He was friendly and everyone liked and respected him. I thought that maybe I might have had a chance with him. I guess I was wrong." She muttered into Tai's chest.  
  
"There, there," said Tai warily. Unsure what to do, he patted Jun's shoulders. "It's never too late to find another guy."  
  
"Maybe for some other girl, but not for me," she said resignedly. Then, lifting her face from where it had rested on Tai's chest, she continued. "Look at me," she said as she looked into Tai's face. "Look at me, I'm pathetic. I'm seventeen f******(you know the word, if not you are leading one h*** of a sheltered life-BG) years old and I haven't even been kissed once." Then dropping her head she added despairingly, "I must be ugly or something."  
  
"Don't say that Jun, you're beautiful," responded Tai as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, surprising both himself and Jun (and probably you readers too, unless you saw this coming-BG)  
  
"You mean it?" she asked looking into his eyes with hope.  
  
"Yes," said Tai, knowing it was true deep in his heart. This truth must have shown on his face, because Jun seemed to give a little smile. Then, not knowing what came over him (Well in Digiworld they say that Tai's heart grew three sizes that day. Sorry-BG) he tilted back Jun's head and brushed his lips against hers in a kiss. It was quick, but it was enough. It felt like electricity to Tai, feeling somehow right and perfect. Judging by the look on Jun's face it must have felt the same to her. Smiling up at Tai, her tears forgotten, Jun broke the silence of the moment.  
  
"So Tai you doing anything tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" he asked back, already suspecting the reason.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to take me out for supper?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," answered Tai.  
  
"Great," said Jun, her voice filled with barely contained joy. "Pick me up at seven," she shouted as she got off the bench and ran away to go prepare for her date.  
  
"It's a date," shouted back Tai. Jun stopped, turned, and blew Tai a kiss. Making a catching motion with his hand he brought the kiss to his cheek, then blew one back. Jun caught her own kiss before she turned back and started running again. Then, whistling a happy tune, Tai turned and left for his own home, his pace almost as full of excitement as Jun's. 'I guess I know why I defended Jun' he thought to himself as his heart beat a joyous rhythm.  
  
The End?  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Sequel? I like odd pairings and so I thought that a Tai/Jun pairing would be neat. What would you call something like this? Taiun? Taijun? Juntai? Junai? Junchi? Whatever you call it I thought it a neat idea. Give me your opinion, even your flames. Also, I challenge you to write something different and improbable like a Jun/Cody relationship. Now THAT's creepy. I won't give you anything more than a review but challenge yourself.  
  
Bye  



End file.
